The Death of Ashlyn
by CyanSkies
Summary: What did Ash do to cause such serious repercussion in the lives of his family and his best friend? Why did his sister suffer the consequences of his actions? Why did his best friend cry herself to sleep for days after? A side story of Sinister Beginnings. Enjoy.
1. Bad Beginnings

It was peaceful in Quartai. People wandered the streets, chatting amiably. Children played and danced, having fun and game. All behind the security and protection of the large wall that protected them from the horrors of the night and the worries of war.

In a small, quaint house, a redhead girl organized books. Outside her house, a sign stood, proclaiming _Radiant Books_ for the world to see. Flowers sat in gorgeous flower pots below the window, and the torches cast a gentle glow in the inside.

A dark-haired boy opened the door casually, a small bell going off with a jangle. "Maelyn!" he called.

The redhead turned, and grinned. "Hey Ash!" she said happily.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked pleasantly, putting the books she'd been organizing gently on the bookshelf.

Ash shrugged. "Not as such. I just need to get some things off my chest, and you're the only one who listens to me."

Maelyn tilted her head. "Surely not. You've got plenty of people who'd gladly listen to you."

"But I can't trust them. But I know I can trust you." He said softly.

"Oh, Ok. Is this something to be said in private?" she asked.

He nodded wordlessly. She took his hand gently and tugged him the back of the house, in a little quiet corner surrounded by bookshelves.

"Okay Ash, tell me what's wrong." She said gently.

He ran a hand through his dark hair. "Well… you know how Aidan took power last year?"

"As if I didn't." She retorted. "It's all you ever talk about."

"Shush. Anyway, I reckon he's been flaunting his power-"

Maelyn put a finger to his lips. "Woah Ash. It's not safe to even _think_ things like that. You never know when people may be listening in to our conversations."

He brushed her hand away. "I know, but it's really annoying me! He blew up a mountain for resources, dammit! He's taken over all of the northern cities and made them into a fighting legion. He's walking around in his gold armour all high and mighty while we suffer."

"We don't suffer, though." Maelyn countered. "Many of us in Quartai live comfortably. I see no problem."

"Because you've been raised to think that! I was raised where these sorts of happening _weren't_ commonplace!"

"And furthermore, where I come from we didn't have corrupt leaders who completely changed a place for the worse!"

Maelyn slapped her hand over his mouth. "Shush!" she said loudly.

"Don't say stuff like that! You'll get us both into trouble!" she snapped.

Ash looked angry, and wrenched her hand away. "I thought you were someone who listened!" he barked.

"Only to things that make sense! You aren't making any sense right now, Ash. Just calm down." She pleaded.

"We have the right to free speech, Maelyn!"

She simply glared at him, and pointed to the door. He blinked at her, confused.

"Get out." She said, voice sounding strained. "I don't want your treacherous talk in my bookstore."

The fight in him faded, and he simply turned and left.

As he did so, Maelyn put her head in her hands and sobbed gently. He stared straight ahead, trying to ignore it. He had better things to do with his time then argue with his would-be girlfriend.

_I don't need her sense. She won't listen to what I need to say. No-one does._

As he walked angrily off – presumably to his house to grumble about his day to his sister – Maelyn watched him. She could see there was no sense trying to convince him that his opinions would get him into trouble. Trying to only made it worse. It only made him angrier about the things Aidan did. And she really wanted him to be safe.

She remembered when she'd first met Ash, when he'd come to read about dragons at her bookstore. They'd exchanged pleasant conversation, and he'd been far less angry. He'd said he was new to town, from a different place entirely. She'd welcomed him, given him a tour of the main areas of the town. It'd been one of their best times together.

Then, as soon as Aidan was elected leader of Quartai in the stead of Forge, who would have been lord had he not left with no reference to a new lord, things went downhill. He became angry and easily annoyed. He was still the same guy, Maelyn knew. His true self was just hidden beneath his disdain for the ruling methods of Aidan.

She often wondered if he would have remained pleasant and happy if Forge had ruled. She'd heard only bad about Forge – how he'd abandoned his position of rulership to love a peasant, and had run away with her to Sparkler Fountain. But that was all they knew. They never told of his personality, how he acted, how he said he was going to rule when the time came. They ever even told of his family.

She watched sadly as he stomped up the hill to the small house he, his sister and their grandfather lived.

"Don't do something stupid, Ash." She whispered to herself, willing him to know and understand. Willing him to hear her and hear what she always wanted to tell him.

**Thus ends the first chapter. This story is a side story to Sinister Beginnings, showing what happened to Ash and Maelyn before Ash left Quartai and before he returned. Also what he did to cause such a chain of events**

**Would love some comments and critiques, this story is just a bit of fun. Also possibly experimenting on the more romantic-difficulties which is mostly absent for Sinister Beginnings. After all, SB has only two confirmed couples. TWO. and they're pretty vague.**

**Love y'all, see ya next time :D**


	2. Planning Phase

Ash opened the door and stalked in, anger on his face.

His sister looked up from the book she was reading. In looks, they were completely identical – both tall, both dark, short hair, both with pale blue eyes. In their personalities, they used to be the same – both avid book readers, both polite and peaceful.

Now they were as different as day and night. Even after Aidan assumed control of Quartai, and Ash became angry, his sister remained passive.

"What's wrong now, Ash?" she asked. Despite the two being twins, she always seemed older, particularly as Ash feel further into his rage and anger, despite Ash being the older twin.

"None of your business, Ashlyn!" he snapped, stomping past, presumably to go to his room.

She grabbed his sleeve roughly, stopping him. "I asked, what's wrong. I expect a better answer than that." She said gently, but the tone in her voice suggested he had no alternative.

"I just argued with Maelyn, is all." Ash said quickly, trying to tug himself out of her grasp.

She held firm. "Again? I quite surprised she keeps forgiving you for it. You have said some pretty nasty things about her culture, and yet she stills allows you into her bookstore to talk."

"She kicked me out."

She raised an eyebrow. "That's not new."

Ash looked down and scuffed his feet.

"It still hurts."

She nodded. "Of course it does. Did you ever consider you might be hurting as much as she's hurting you?"

He looked at her blankly, and she sighed. "She kicks you out because she doesn't want to get hurt more. Have you ever once looked back after you stomp out of her bookstore? I can see her from here, and from here she looks like she's crying."

His eyes widened.

"See?" she made a little gesture in the air with her free hand. "She's hurt too. And as each day passes she hurts more and more. She's going to keep letting you come in and rant about your ideas on how their different culture should be run, and she's going to keep having to kick you out for the protection of you both."

"You don't know her, Ashlyn! I know her better!"

She raised an eyebrow. "And yet it seems I can tell when she's having a horrible time, and you can't."

"Only because you're a girl!"

"_But_ I can tell when anyone is upset, regardless of gender. You are just being ignorant to others and the way they think. I remember once you used to come home babbling about the things she told you and the books she'd suggested you read pertaining to your interests. Now you come home slamming her theories and ideas. What changed?"

"Aidan came to power, that's what!"

She glared into his eyes. "Don't snap at me, Ash."

"You can't boss me around, _younger sister_."

She released his sleeve. "I can see why her patience is wearing thin with you. You don't listen to reason. And since even _I_ can't reason with you, I see no point. Go then."

He stomped his foot and stalked off to his room.

She sighed and returned to her book. _He's going to get us all into trouble_. She thought grimly.

In his room, Ash flopped onto his bed and stared at the wooden ceiling. His mind whirred at high speed, fighting with itself. One half told him he was right, that his way was the right way to rebel against Aidan's rule. The other half – the half that Maelyn wished would return to her – tried to reason against him, telling him he was merely causing more harm than good. That he was going to ruin what he was trying to save.

His meaner, darker side won out. He was going to ruin Aidan's rulership of these lands. He was going to free the ignorant Quartains from a slavery they didn't know they suffered. He was going to rescue them and destroy Aidan where he stood in his pompous golden armour.

How was the question. At times like this – when he needed a logical, clear minded thinker – he wished Maelyn supported his views. She surely could have devised a plan to help bring Aidan down. That was what she was good at, thinking logically and devising solutions. That wasn't his forte.

His forte more leaned towards the brute force and quick execution. In a mission such as his, having Maelyn would have been a blessing. They would have been unstoppable in their aims.

But she refused to support him. She may keep letting him in, but she was stopping him shorter and shorter each time. Like Ashlyn said, her patience was wearing thin. She was starting to lose hope in him.

He would reignite that hope. When he successfully brought Aidan to his knees, pleading or mercy, she would realise he was right. Realise his cause was one to support.

How would he bring Aidan down? What way would be best? He could sneak into his palace and kill him, except he'd probably get killed in the process. Or he could find a way to get Aidan isolated, _then_ kill him.

Or…

He slammed his fist into his bed. Why couldn't he think? Why was he having trouble devising a plan? Usually suitable plans came so much easier!

A lamp went off in his mind. He now had a plan. Now just to get everything ready.

And when would he execute his master plan? Tonight. When no-one was still awake.

**Heyo. I told you this series is short. It's not done yet, but it's going to be only 7 chapters or so.**

**Sharp readers might notice that how Ash acts here is different to how he acts in Sinister Beginnings. He changes a lot in the year or two that he stays seperate from Ash and the main storyline in general.**

**Please comment, I'm lonely :D**


End file.
